


Break into My Heart/全面侵占 (2)

by Poloma



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poloma/pseuds/Poloma
Summary: 画风可能突变；私设逻辑混乱；一切为了段子和床戏！（握拳）





	Break into My Heart/全面侵占 (2)

**Author's Note:**

> 画风可能突变；私设逻辑混乱；一切为了段子和床戏！（握拳）

尽管布鲁斯对他与克拉克结合这件事的细节有诸多抱怨，比如他肩膀上的牙印、发酸的腰、还有卡了他们二十多分钟的结，但总的来说，他并没有什么实质性的不满。事实上,激素结合带来的快感激烈得超过了他之前的任何一次性经历，甚至远远超出了他对生理快感的极限的想象。更重要的是，他得承认他对年轻的超人确实有着或多或少的渴求，当克拉克以信息素作为借口一步步把他逼的退到座椅上，皱着眉紧盯着他的时候，他确信他在那双蓝眼睛里也看到了相同的东西。总而言之，布鲁斯在Alpha气味的包裹里疲倦地合上眼时，他心情异常得好。

好心情结束于第二天九点半。激烈的性爱即使对蝙蝠侠来说也实在太耗体力，他一早感觉饥肠辘辘，而且大腿酸疼。显然，放纵欲望是不对的。布鲁斯伸手按下床头柜上的闹钟，牵动肌肉时忍不住皱眉，克拉克则睁开了眼，像一个尽职尽责的叫早机器人，咧着嘴对他说早上好。这个外星人的笑绝对有种奇异的魔力，比如让人忘记自己五分钟前才在心里发下的誓言，结果就是，克拉克跟住他进了浴室，蝙蝠不满的眼色也没能制止他伸手环抱，于是他们在浴室里又做了一次。

二十五分钟后，布鲁斯披着浴袍从卧室出来，小声合上门，轻手轻脚地向厨房移动，如果没猜错，他应该能在冰箱里找到不只一人份的现成甜品——克拉克的发情期还没结束，他也不打算这么快就迎接阿尔弗雷德审视的目光。一切都进展顺利，直到在他端着托盘折返卧室时，他看见了窗边软椅上的老管家：阿尔弗雷德就坐在那儿，抖了抖手里的报纸，从眼镜后面给他一个似笑非笑、意味深长的眼神。

布鲁斯韦恩，蝙蝠侠，挫败地翻了翻眼睛。

“布鲁斯少爷，躲着你的管家从冰箱里拿冷食当早餐可不是一个中年人的常见行为，”阿尔弗雷德慢条斯理地说，“很高兴看到你重回中学时代。”

“好了，别试着讽刺我——一句话、也别问。”

阿尔弗雷德把报纸合上，故作惊讶地感慨道：“我需要问什么吗？先生，我有鼻子。”

见鬼，他当然知道他闻起来是什么样。他身上全是那个Alpha的味儿，而地球上没有任何一个现存的Alpha有这么强大的信息素以至于在结合后影响性伴侣的味道。他只是没想到能这么明显，毕竟阿尔弗雷德可是个Beta。

布鲁斯在第一万零一次和他的管家的交战中败下阵来，他抿了抿嘴唇，作为一个勉强的妥协，然后转身往楼上卧室走去，托盘的两个白瓷盘子也配合气氛的，变成了两只瞪着他嘲笑的眼睛。

“我得补充一点，先生，在莱克斯卢瑟的酒会上我说‘找个大都会的女士交往结婚’的时候，其实我并没有把地域因素放在首位来强调——”他的管家悠闲地、平静地说，“另外，请代我向肯特少爷问好，十二点钟，我会为你们准备午餐。”

 

克拉克坐在玻璃窗边的矮桌上，捏起一块白巧克力蔓越莓饼干端详。布鲁斯正在镜子前，努力用古龙水盖掉身上的信息素味道，房间里立刻弥漫开木质调的香气。浓得过分，连他自己都皱了皱鼻子。

“理论上说，它会很快散掉的，只要发情期结束，别担心。”

“感谢你的善意提醒了。”布鲁斯哼了一声，“我从来没担心过这个。”

当然是假话。公众面前的布鲁斯韦恩是个Omega，单身、花心、伴侣众多，他闻起来是玻璃、起泡酒和闪闪的金箔，任何人也没法给他留下什么印记。可现在，闻闻他——他现在就像被超人在身上签了名一样——等等，这个想法听着也太色情了。

而克拉克不知道什么时候走到了他身后。Alpha获得了生理满足而心情无比轻快，赤裸着上半身，靠在门框上，从镜子里注视着布鲁斯的脸。

“你在担心。”

“我没有。”

“你在。”超人顽固地宣判，继续用眼神解读哥谭人的脸，“我知道你在担心我们的结合，布鲁斯，我们都不知道会发生什么，我知道我的Alpha体质不同于地球上现有的人类，而我们也没有足够的经验来处理它。”他严肃地说，“比如说我不知道我会成结，比如说我不知道我会对你的味道有这么大影响——我甚至不知道还有多少我不知道的可能性。“

布鲁斯放下了手里的摩斯盒子，转过身注视着他，像是要等着他接下来的话。

“……所以我想说的是，如果你后悔了，或者如果你有所担心，我希望，”克拉克停顿了两秒，“……你不用做出冒险的选择。”

哥谭人沉默了一下。再抬起头时，他双眼微微眯起，弯起了嘴角，一个近似于可以被理解为接受挑战的神色。他望着克拉克，“或许我正好擅长冒险？”

克拉克的回答则是把他拉进了一个新的拥吻里。

 

在餐桌边上坐下的那一刻起，布鲁斯开始后悔了：他为什么不找个借口敷衍一下老管家说克拉克必须离开，比如星球日报临时有事或者小行星撞地球了之类的。

总之任何一种情况都肯定比现在要好得多：他们三个人，坐在一张长餐桌旁，安静得诡异。

阿尔弗雷德神色波澜不惊，用良好的礼仪向氪星人问好，或许是布鲁斯脸上的尴尬太显而易见了，管家还从镜片后面给他递了个不满的眼神，好像他们两个是刚刚在花园里打得不可开交被大人按着头认错和好的表兄弟，年仅六岁。而克拉克看起来……非常努力，没错，努力，氪星人努力地展示着他招牌式的笑容，诚恳、友善、轻松、人畜无害。他上一次面对阿尔弗雷德也是同样的表情，因为神志不清的超人把蝙蝠侠掐着脖子扔在了地上，而克拉克肯特得为这一切买单，他只能在接过热茶时露出一种“潘尼沃斯先生我不是有意这么对他的”的微笑。那么今天，他脸上的笑容看起来就是“潘尼沃斯先生很抱歉但我们确实睡了”。

布鲁斯的嘴角抽动了一下。他试着开口，打破微妙的寂静，他回忆了一下最近值得一提并且适合餐桌的新闻——阿卡姆疯人院难得的平静，戈登局长兢兢业业一如既往，连韦恩集团海外业务的避税难题也得到了解决——天哪，难道他们只能聊中期选举吗？

克拉克咳了一声，他先开了口。人类感谢氪星。他穿着亨利领上衣，尽管没戴眼镜，但他的神情无限接近于一个稚嫩的报社实习生，而非能举起一艘轮船的超人，连友好的微笑里都带着紧绷绷的茫然。年轻人赞美了阿尔弗雷德的厨艺，态度热情，用词夸张，尤其是对那道红酒炖牛肉，他几乎在以这道菜为主角创作一篇意识流小说。这场景简直是某种噩梦的实体化。布鲁斯从未有过如此强烈的、扶住自己额头的冲动。

他只能用泄愤的力度咀嚼着鱼肉，一直到这顿丰盛的午餐结束。阿尔弗雷德带着古怪的笑意看了他一眼。“肯特少爷，”管家总结性地说，看起来他对今天的午餐十分满意，“希望你们相处愉快。”

——克拉克像个被班主任点了名的初中生，为此差点没握住叉子。年轻人抬起头，他紧张、诚恳地回答：“是的，我们很愉快。”

布鲁斯在桌下伸腿狠狠踢了他一脚。

 

在三十五岁之后，布鲁斯的热潮期就从每月一次减少到了两月多一次，在体内激素水平飙高的三五天内，真正麻烦的生理反应其实只会滞留一天，带来肿胀的腺体、清晰的味道和稍微高涨一些的性欲。但仅仅这一天比较难熬。克拉克的更棘手点。年轻人解释，他的发情期一般在每月的月初，持续一天半或者两天。他们身上的气味渐渐褪去了，年轻的Alpha并没立即离开，相反，他们又回到了韦恩的大床上。激素作用减弱后，Alpha变得异常温和，动作轻缓，布鲁斯全身放松地侧躺着，后背贴着年轻人的胸膛，快感慢慢包裹住他全身，像一池温热的水。克拉克轻轻啄着他耳朵。

爱情小说里通常会有一些确定性时刻，比如重病、车祸或者某次意外频发的约会，这些大事件无比确凿无比重要，好像过了这一刻主角们的关系就盖章定性，板上钉钉。然而生活的真实一面与之相悖。布鲁斯甚至不清楚他们之间的关系是从哪天开始按照加速度突飞猛进的——如果说是一次循环中碰巧遇上的发情期，听着多少有点随随便便。但事情确实如此，布鲁斯得承认，他从来没有过这么完美的性伴侣加男友。年轻Alpha精力充沛，兴致十足，时而表现出强势一面，他连抱怨的欲望都被磨得干干净净。克拉克双眼明亮地盯着他，他干脆放下了紧握着的无形的操纵杆，任由氪星人由索取到主导。近乎完美。至于氪星Alpha和人类的生理差异这个问题，他们都默契地假装忘记。

直到克拉克主动提起。

氪星人在开口前犹犹豫豫。

“我查了查，”他说，“我们第一次……的时候，我说Alpha和Omega在生理上可以相互唤醒，当时我并不是非常确定，这次我做了一些研究，“他把一叠资料放在布鲁斯面前，“确实如此。”

“……解释一下什么是唤醒？”

“结合后一方的的激素会刺激另一方激素的分泌，甚至可能实现第二次性别分化。”

布鲁斯抬头看着他。

克拉克忧心忡忡地开口：“简而言之，你会变得比一般的人类Omega更……Omega。”

布鲁斯只是歪了歪头，“没超出我的认知。”他说，然后他用指纹解锁打开桌侧的柜子，也拿出了一沓装订整齐的印刷品。“看看我的研究成果。”

年轻的氪星人愣了足足有三秒，大概是交论文时发现同班优等生论文字数是你两倍的表情。哥谭人狡黠地笑了一下。

“所以我可以总结一下，21世纪人类Omega的进化已经很完善，不可逆，分化也不会有翻天覆地的影响。”他胸有成竹地说，“让我来担心我自己的问题。更麻烦的是你，克拉克。”

——如果把氪星Alpha和今天的普通人类放在一起对比，他们的生理指标可以用返祖来形容。原始社会里信息素起决定性作用，发情期的狂躁状态和征服欲望带来了一场场杀戮。人类艰难地进化几千年，渐渐克服掉这些麻烦，但氪星人并没有走到这步。克拉克度过了十几个平平凡凡、基本可控的发情期，是因为他还没和任何一个Omega发生过关系，女性Beta们没能唤起他的激素，他可以很好地控制，而只需一次与Omega的激素结合，Alpha的麻烦才真正来了。他们天生比其他属性的人更加强大，但造物主的机巧就体现在这里：他们也被那条无形的、气味构成的锁链束缚得更狠。发情期来临，他们必须要伴侣的信息素的抚慰，才能压制下激素带来的非理性。天性如此，不然阿克琉斯为何因为一个女奴怒而拒绝远征呢？至于克拉克肯特——没有人知道一个强大得找不到参照系的Alpha会在结合后的发情期表现出什么样的生理反应。*

克拉克当然也清楚这一点。

“氪石。”克拉克说，他眼神坚定，“用氪石。”

布鲁斯暴躁地抓了一把乱糟糟的头发。“不可能。”他断然拒绝。

“这是我第一次结合后的热潮期，没有人知道会发生什么。”

“哪怕你是地球上不存在的那种Alpha，克拉克，你也不用把自己当成什么复活的远古怪兽之类的，”他叹了口气说，“我们不是在拍侏罗纪公园。”

“我可能会失控，可能会发狂……连我自己都不确定。”

“红太阳房和隔离测试区就足够了，或者去你的孤独堡垒，都可以，”布鲁斯笃定地说，“给你的发情期空出两天来，我会记录你这次生理指标的变化，我们会弄清楚的。”

克拉克点头。他依然保留着一丝犹豫的表情。于是布鲁斯转过椅子看着他，哥谭人语气平稳，一如既往：“相信我的判断——就像我相信你的自控力。”

 

“我到了，还在夜巡？”

“很快结束。”

“需要我过来吗？你知道的，”克拉克的声音带着模模糊糊的笑意，“没有你的允许我不插手哥谭的事。”

“不需要，四十分钟就好。一切还正常吗？”

“大概快到了，我猜，不过应该在一两个小时之后开始，现在只是有点发热。”

“你可以现在就开始做记录，心率，脉搏什么的。”

“不着急，”克拉克说，“等你回来。”

“你自便，”布鲁斯小声回答，他并没意识到他的声音也轻快了起来，“找点乐子或者找点事做——别弄乱我的文件就好。”

Alpha在那头低低地笑了，“我才不会翻你的东西。我们的对话让你分心吗？”

“还好，不过最多再说两句，我切断了和阿尔弗雷德的通讯，现在是私人频道。”

“唔……那你打开吧，别让他担心，”超人说，“放心，我不会乱说什么的。”

布鲁斯用鼻音表示了对他自大的最后一句话的抗议，但他照做了。接着只剩一些窸窸窣窣的声音。他在耳麦处敲了敲，把注意力集中到眼前的情况。他蹲坐在一个三层楼房的废弃露台上，这个位置可以让他很好地观察到脚下暗巷的每个角落，一个穿夹克的男人在角落抽烟。最多十五分钟，他们就会在这里接头。

“……没想到这里也有显示器，你在这看电视吗，布鲁斯？……哦抱歉，不打扰你。”

年轻人在线路那头自言自语了几句，又安静下去。布鲁斯没有回答。大约过了十分钟，两个男人拎着提包绕进了这条巷子，他瞄准位置一步跳了下去。

被打断交易的三个人被吓得不轻，为首的光头马上掏出了匕首向他扎过来——同一时间，克拉克的声音突然传来：“天哪，飓风，路易斯安那州……我得走了，布鲁斯，我很快回来——”

线路里的声音突然中断。

 

首先是划破夜空的响声，接着是门锁咔哒的一声轻响。

“你不应该弄出这么大的声音，”布鲁斯责备，但没回过头，“阿尔弗雷德该被你吵醒了。”

超人的呼吸声就在他身后，并且是从未有过的粗重。

浓重得惊人的气味像冲破堤坝的洪水冲涌出来，在布鲁斯转身之前，他就已经清晰地闻到了——在踏进房间的一瞬间，Alpha即刻释放了小心翼翼收敛了几个小时的信息素。于是气味如同狂风如同雪崩，铺天盖地，彻彻底底侵袭了Omega的鼻腔，渗入血管直达心脏。布鲁斯微微地皱起了眉，哪怕不在发情期，熟悉的信息素依然轻易地调动了他的细微的生理反应。有种叫生理本能的东西，尽管在人类Omega身上已经淡薄得几乎没有，但它仍然存在甚至开始无声滋长：他耳后开始发烫，心跳也猛地加快了。

克拉克似乎察觉到了他的变化。他朝布鲁斯侧了侧头。年轻的超人双眼明亮，嘴角带笑，但却不带什么情绪，好像仅仅因为Omega的反应让他觉得好玩。

布鲁斯甚至在他的注视下感到了一丝不自在——那双眼睛让他感到自己里里外外被扫描了一遍，而氪星人神色里的含义昭然若揭——狩猎者的占有和征服，纯粹是Alpha基因本能。拖延的几个小时果然让他的激素有点紊乱，见鬼，布鲁斯甚至不知道他现在是不是已经被信息素弄晕了头。

布鲁斯吸了口气，他试着让自己冷静下来，最起码在心理上。氪石在，但他不打算用它，韦恩制药新研发的高强度抑制剂也在，但没经过测试也没有应用先例，很难说会不会有类似扰乱激素分泌的后果。于是他决定先随机应变。

他朝克拉克扬了扬下巴，努力看起来轻松自然，好像克拉克不是忍耐了几个小时的超标信息素，而是买了个披萨刚刚进门。“可以先测试一下激素水平，克拉克，如果你还可以的话。”

不需要测试也知道，绝对高得吓人。

而超人的表情，怎么形容——仿佛他刚刚说的是梵语。或者，他根本一个字都没听。他一步步朝布鲁斯走了过来。现在他看起来是个纯正的外星来客了：那张在人类标准里也英俊过分的脸上流露出一丝费解、跃跃欲试和迫不及待的混合物，这让他既像初次造访人间的新神，又像树杈上伺机而动的捕食者。

布鲁斯为此屏住呼吸。氪星人冰蓝色的眼睛则如同机械人的造物，平平地在人类的身上移动，仿佛他今天才第一次看见这哥谭人。

“不需要那些，”他又走近，于是信息素的压迫也逐渐加重，像一道屏障把蝙蝠和他周围的空气隔绝开，“我只需要……”Alpha说，“你。”

 

[TBC]

 

上床的路太漫长了！

**Author's Note:**

> *胡说的，就当这个宇宙里的阿克琉斯和阿伽门农都是Alpha吧。
> 
> 关于设定：不太熟悉传统ABO，但是A偏向领导者O作为繁衍者其实有点……靠生理指标可以划分的社会结构听起来还不如奴隶制。所以在我胡说的设定里A体力值高，但会在发情期的时候更多的受到信息素的影响，依赖O的信息素，不然激素失调会失控发狂什么的。同时O也不弱，发情期对他们在性方面有影响，但整体上不会像A一样失控。一种协调，纯属个人爱好，没什么道理的私设。


End file.
